


bright☼boy

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bestiality, Bird to Human Attraction, Comedy, Humor, LoveDrunk, Other, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Technically but it's a bird to human attraction and no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: What would it be like to sit upon that hip? To nibble on that neck, leaving behind her mark of red? Her bright boy, hers.Sunshine POV romance to Malcolm - a comedy. :)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Sunshine the Bird
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	bright☼boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrenalineshots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/gifts).



> because when i learned this pairing didn't exist, i had to make it. it's meant as a joke, i promise.

His long legs paraded around the living room, flaunting muscled calves peeking out from the bottom of 7/8 yoga pants. Length was relative. He stood very tall compared to her six inches.

He bent in half, giving her a wonderful show of his tight ass. Could she bounce seeds off it? Use it as a perch?

His legs stretched back into a plank, giving her a long surface she could run across. What if she started at his heel and skittered up under his shirt, flittering around his stomach and back until he caught her? Or what if she started on his head, brushing his straight locks with her beak and nuzzling his neck?

Would her kisses be returned? A blush formed from her downy cheeks to her breast imagining the possibilities. She ruffled her feathers and flapped her wings in an attempt to cool down.

This yoga thing, phew, what a way to start a morning.

Position after position, she was mesmerized by his body, taking in each flexion and extension. What would it be like to sit upon that hip? To nibble on that neck, leaving behind her mark of red? Her bright boy, hers.

He sat in a resting ring sit, back straight and breathing slowly. Sweat dripped from his temples, curled behind his ears. Could she have a drop to drink? Would he taste salty and pure? Would the press of her beak promise more?

His chest rose and fell with long held breaths, relaxing him into the floor. Corpse pose. She could nestle right under his chin and nip at his whiskers. Go in for a kiss. Snuggle in beside him while he napped. If he ever would — he wasn’t very good at that.

He sprayed down his mat, waiting for it to dry and rolling it up to be stowed away. He washed his hands and fiddled in the sink.

She perked on her perch. _She_ was next. Metal tinged together as two dishes got filled with water and food. Bright boy was taking care of her. His special lady. His one and only. She puffed up her chest in preparation for his visit.

“Hi, Sunshine,” his melodic voice cooed its way through her.

She chirped in return, hoping he could see how happy she was to see him. She hopped onto his outstretched fingers, his body offering better food at the moment.

“Okay, okay,” he giggled, his other hand fidgeting to try to attach the dishes to the cage one-handed.

His chuckles shook his fingers, in turn making her tremble. What if those fingers were brushing her? Couldn’t he hurry up and free his other hand so they could? She scooted up and rested a foot over his pulse, his heartbeat soothing her while she waited not so patiently.

She _might_ have clawed in a little bit. “Okay, Sunshine,” he griped, rubbing a finger at her ankle to loosen her grip. He backed away from her cage and _finally_ patted her head.

Bright boy, bright boy. She trilled, lit by his touch. She might be his Sunshine, yet he was her sun, basking in his warmth. She twittered, little feet skittering up and down his forearm, always returning to his touch. Cradling her wings, languid strokes across her back, scritches at her neck. Fully doused in his scent.

Drunk on him, she stumbled up to his shoulder and rested into his neck, sharing a kiss.

“You’re smooshy this morning, baby,” he commented, rubbing her back.

She could do this _every_ day. Every minute, even. Perhaps 24/7 if he’d let her.

He wouldn’t.

Bright boy had _responsibilities_. Whatever those were, they kept him far away from her. She wanted to be out and about with him all day.

But she knew that wasn’t healthy. She needed to stay inside in warmer temperatures. He loved the freedom of a case and being out in the world. They both needed their lives.

She counted the hours she’d need to spend in her cage alone until he would come home and let her out, sadness falling deep into her gut.

“No case today, Sunshine,” he shared, sipping his coffee. “What’re we gonna do?”

She perked up, her mood shooting to zesty. _Everything_.

He could lay out in bed and she’d run all over him devouring every bit of his perfect body. Or he could shower and come stumbling out looking for clothes like he always did, too tired for forethought and too lightheaded to think clearly, not worried about her seeing. She’d gotten a gaze at him and all his dates naked — why not be the main event?

She _was_ his leading lady after all.

“Maybe we can play with some of your toys?” he offered.

Yes, _toys_. She blushed, unsure which one she would pick first or which ones bright boy would even like. He had a full chest at the end of his bed — maybe they could get into those? She knew they were his favorites.

“Or maybe I’ll make you a special snack?”

He was a special snack she’d nibble all day.

“Blueberries?”

She liked them too. So did bright boy. Maybe they could both eat the same one and make it to the middle in a beautiful kiss…

“Sunshine?” he spoke, snapping her attention back. He had a blueberry between his thumb and forefinger.

He thought she was going to the counter for that? Pssh.

“It’s a blueberry.” The berry tipped back and forth between his fingers taunting her.

No shit. She’d wait until it came to her. She rubbed her head against his neck, capturing more of his scent. All the people would know he was hers.

“Alright, girl.” The blueberry appeared in front of her.

She nibbled along, getting to his fingers and giving them both a peck. It wasn’t as good as kissing those tantalizing lips, but it would have to do.

“Another?”

Of course. A second blueberry swooped in, but it went to his mouth instead of her. _Her chance_.

She flew to his chin, but the blueberry was already inside his mouth by the time she got there. It wasn’t the most steady surface, and his giggles reverberated through her feet, rocking her back and forth. “What are you doing, Sunshine?”

She kissed him, beak to lips, giving him a full head of feathers at the same time.

“Aww,” he cooed, his hand coming up to collect her. “I love you, baby.” He kissed the top of her head.

Her bright boy. She loved him.

She flew around the loft, a streak of colorful feathers proclaiming how much he meant to her.

He sipped his coffee. Read from a _huge_ book. Smiled when he got a glimpse of her making another lap around the room.

Unconventional. But they were happy.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
